


Beneath the Same Skies

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Carnival, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shiro is a Sweet Bean, Stuffed Toys, Wedding, lance is a bad bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Shiro loved his job at the carnival, letting kids win or lose and get prizes or lose their money. That is, he loved it until a beautiful, self-proclaimed 'bad bitch sharpshooter' won the blue lion prize.





	Beneath the Same Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Theme suggested by ManifestMerlin.  
> Please enjoy!

Shiro was awestruck. He was enraptured, ensnared, and enchanted. And all he’d done is catch a glimpse of this angel. He didn’t know if he could go on. Not after seeing those beautiful tan legs and pretty brown curls. Not after hearing the way he laughed and the way the cotton candy slipped past his lush lips. Shiro almost forgot to let a few of the kids win something, he was so busy trying to catch glimpses of the gorgeous young man he’d totally not been stalking.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw those legs angle their way towards him, dragging his eyes up the lovely body they were attached to. The young man was walking towards his booth, eyes scanning the prizes above Shiro’s head. Shiro knew the moment those baby blues stopped that it was the grand prize, a large blue stuffed lioness, that caught his eyes. The eyes dropped down to Shiro and a grin broke out on the pretty carnival goer’s face. He stepped up to the mark, handing over the required tickets. “Line me up, Carnie! I play to win!”

Shiro grinned at the other’s enthusiasm, setting up the game. “Simple game, just knock over the cutouts. Think you can win?” A lovely scoff before the other answered. “Can I win? Obviously, you know nothing of Lance McClain, local bad bitch sharpshooter!” The teen picked up one of the BB guns and took aim.

Shiro quickly turned off the rigging mechanism, grinning as all ten of the tin ducks went down. He quickly took out a piece of paper, scribbling something down before grabbing the hook to take down the blue lion prize. Lance set down the BB gun, surveying his work. “Well, I think I did rather well, hm?” Shiro nodded, passing over the lion. “You did so well, I think I’ll give you a second prize.” Lance grinned wide, leaning against the counter. “Only if it’s that little paper you scribbled your number on, stud.” Shiro blushed and handed over the paper. “Hey, my shift ends in about 20 minutes. Meet me at the Ferris wheel?” Lance nodded, winking before striding off.

Shiro finished out his shift, completely on edge with excitement. He quickly passed his replacement the toy hook when he arrived, pulling off his vest as he headed to the Ferris wheel. He looked around hopefully, cursing when he didn’t see Lance. He frowned. Had Shiro been stood up? It was completely possible, but Lance had actively asked for his number! Just as he was turning away, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Probably his little brother trying to talk him into a chilli dog or something else from the concession stand. He pulled it out and his heart skipped a beat as he read the text.

_From the top of the eye, I spy, a really cute and handsome guy ~Bad Bitch OG_

Shiro opened the attached picture and grinned. It was a selfie of the blue lion, cast down from the Ferris wheel. He turned and looked up, laughing when he spotted a slim arm waving at him. Once Lance was off the Ferris wheel, he ran over to Shiro. “Sorry about that~! I got bored while I was waiting so I decided to take a ride!” Shiro nodded in understanding.

“You said your name is Lance, right? Well, Lance, self-proclaimed bad bitch, I’m going to take you on a carnival date so good, you’re never gonna forget the name of the guy who took you on it. Oh, uhm, I’m Takashi Shirogane.” Lance laughed, pressing his face against his lion. Shiro grinned, his cheeks dusted red. He wasn’t good with words, but at least he made Lance laugh. The two strolled around the carnival together, holding hands so that Shiro could lead Lance around.

By the time they got back around to the Ferris wheel, Shiro had won Lance a stuffed whale and a stuffed alpaca to go with his lion. They squeezed themselves into a Ferris wheel seat, thighs touching. Lance whipped out his phone, taking a selfie of the two of them before turning and kissing Shiro on the cheek. “I’ve had a great time. It’s too bad you’re leaving with the carnival tomorrow…” Shiro smiled a bit, wrapping his arm around Lance’s shoulders and looking up at the sky before replying. “I know... But I promise we'll meet again, Lance. And we have each other's numbers. I'll make sure you don't have a chance to forget about me."

Lance didn't reply, simply smiling before kissing Shiro on the lips as fireworks lit up the sky above them.

 --------------------------------

The carnival packed up the next day, but Lance managed to come and say goodbye. Shiro and Lance texted every morning and every night, the small spark between them igniting to become a burning flame. When an accident took Shiro’s arm and he could no longer work with the carnival, Lance drove ten hours to the city Shiro was in, gathered his stuff from his hotel room, and sat by his side until he was released. Then Lance took him home with him, back to the little town where they met under the string lights of the carnival. Shiro was amazed at how deeply Lance cared for him.

It was Lance who confessed his love first. It was in a moment of passion after he had his own accident. He didn't know what brought it on, whether it was the morphine or the way Shiro held and kissed his hand.They'd been dating for a few months now. Shiro had met Lance's mama, had bonded with Lance's big brothers, had even sat at Lance's papa's grave and told him how wonderful Lance was. How could he not love Shiro? The two shared sweet chaste kisses until Lance was out of the hospital and they could finally hold each other.

When the carnival came into town again, Lance blindfolded Shiro and drove him out to the fairgrounds. Shiro laughed when he was finally unmasked, shaking his head and pulling Lance into his arms. They spent the whole day and night there, reliving the night they met. Lace, ever the bad bitch sharpshooter, won the duck shooting game again, presenting a black stuffed lion to his boyfriend. As the night came close to the end, they hopped onto the Ferris wheel.

Once again, it ground to a halt with the pair at the top. Lance and Shiro gazed up into the sky as fireworks began to colour the night sky. Shiro shifted to take something out of his pocket and Lance grinned, getting ready for a selfie. But Shiro didn’t take out his phone. He took out a small, velvet box, opening it to show Lance an onyx and tanzanite ring. Lance didn’t even let Shiro speak, nodding frantically and making their seat shake as Shiro grinned. Shiro slipped the ring onto Lance’s finger, kissing him slowly beneath the dying light of the fireworks until the ride operator made them leave.

They rented the fairgrounds for their wedding. All of their friends and over half of their co-workers came. Shiro had to admit, Lance was absolutely stunning his baby blue suit. And you couldn't get Lance to call Shiro anything other than perfect. They said their vows beneath the fairgrounds, small fireworks fizzling and popping when they kissed. Larger ones blossomed in the sky as they danced in the moonlight during the reception. No one could argue with the simple fact that the newlyweds had eyes only for each other. Their stuffed lions flanked the cake, nestled together and draped with ribbon.

Every year the carnival returned, and, every year, the two returned, playing the duck game and winning stuffed lions and riding the Ferris wheel. The first time the carnival didn't come, the couple curled up in the back of their truck in the parking lot of the fairgrounds, reminiscing beneath the same skies where they first met.


End file.
